


Whispers & Whimpers

by nhamjoons



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 21:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10975575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhamjoons/pseuds/nhamjoons
Summary: Chanyeol and Kyungsoo had to keep it a little quiet. They were in a library, after all. Generic library smut.





	Whispers & Whimpers

The library is quiet, barely anyone there—only sounds of keys clicking, pens scratching paper and a mix of piano and acoustic songs on shuffle barely audible from the library’s speakers filling the place. Very few table lights are on, even fewer students on their tables in deep focus on their books, papers, laptops. One of them is Kyungsoo, burning his eyebrows off, persistent to finish one last chapter for an exam he had next week. He figured he had to study early so he could spend the next few days stress-free, with his boyfriend Chanyeol. Maybe just running though and reviewing every now and then just to be sure what he read hadn’t flown off his head... after the miraculous orgasms Chanyeol could give him, the ones he had been planning on getting for the next few days. If only he could finish this last one, he would call up Chanyeol first thing.

An unexpected ring comes from the bell above the door echoes through the tables, shelves and small gaps between them. A couple heads raise and turn, excluding Kyungsoo’s, his earphones were playing faint music but he definitely heard someone come in. He doesn’t bother looking up to see who it was—with his head much too wrapped around reading the third of sixteen paragraphs of this one _last_ chapter.

Chanyeol types on his phone, standing a couple of tables just behind the one his boyfriend occupied, along with the piles of books the latter had spent his afternoon with. Kyungsoo stops to check a text he had just received.

  
  
    **from: Pissy (pcy)**

        Won’t even bother to say hey?

 

Kyungsoo didn’t bother to even try to understand what Chanyeol meant by that. It was Chanyeol’s turn to check the beep on his phone.  
  


    **from: Ksoo**

?

 

 _Seriously,_ Chanyeol thinks. _Did I really drive to the university’s library at 6 PM, send him a supposedly ‘cute’ text just to get a text of a question mark..._

 

**from: Pissy (pcy)**

        Look behind you, baby.

 

Kyungsoo turns up the volume on his phone until you could hear the music blaring from his headphones, purposely keeping his head down.

 

Chanyeol receives two texts.

 

    **from: Ksoo**

Typical. You’re here, aren’t you?

 

    **from: Ksoo**

         Lol cute but leave. Bye ily

 

As Kyungsoo hits sends on the second message, he takes off his earphones, turns around just to watch Chanyeol frown and scoff at his phone. Kyungsoo eyes him head to toe, even in just jeans, white shirt and a wool cardigan, anyone could say he looks spectacular... even with that scowl on his face. Kyungsoo laughs quietly, covering his mouth as his boyfriend stands from the table he was leaning on. “Fuck you, that was really cute.” Chanyeol says rather loudly and walks closer to Kyungsoo.

“SHHHHH!!” Kyungsoo shushed, standing up from his chair. He looked up at Chanyeol’s face, he’d missed it so much even though he saw him yesterday, and took both of the latter’s hands in his.

“SHHHH yourself, you’re being loud too.” Chanyeol barely whispers, as at least three of the nine people in that library probably heard the stupid couple’s conversation. Kyungsoo could feel some of their eyes doing complete 360 degree eye rolls.

“I’m not! You’re the—”

“Keep it down, please.” The librarian by the counter right in front of the door says.

“We’re sorry!” Kyungsoo apologizes for both of them. “Good evening, ma’am, by the way. We were leaving in a couple of minutes anyway, ma’am.”

“You kids be careful then,” The librarian replied.

Chanyeol pulls Kyungsoo away, the smaller boy barely having any time turning off the light he had been using, but he managed anyway. “Oh, this is going to take more than a couple of minutes.”

 

He stops when they’re in a rather dim part of the huge library, even a bit darker with the shelves towering over both of them. The blinds are down because it’s not like there was any sunlight to let in anyway.

Chanyeol places both his hands on the spot where Kyungsoo’s neck meets his back, shoulders and arms—running and squeezing his hands through the boy’s body parts—as he places chaste kisses on the smaller boy’s cheek and jaw. But as Chanyeol’s little pecks turned into slight sucking, biting on his boyfriend’s skin, Kyungsoo rested his hands on the edge of the window sill, that he was leaning on.

“What are we doing...?” Kyungsoo whispers, a little moan escapes his mouth. He pushes Chanyeol away a bit, just enough for him to stop kissing, but his hands continue to rest and run from Kyungsoo’s shoulders to his arms.

“I thought I couldn’t make it more obvious when I said we’re going to take way more than a couple minutes.” Chanyeol leaves more kisses, sucking and nibbling a little up and down Kyungsoo’s neck. And when his lips get near enough Kyungsoo’s ear to be able to hear, he whispers. “....Especially with how good I’m going to make you feel.”

“You did _not_ just go and drag me here just so we could f—” Chanyeol turns him around and wraps an arm around his stomach. Chanyeol’s eyes—and his free hand—explore and caress Kyungsoo’s ass.

“We don’t have to,” Chanyeol whispers in between kisses and grinds himself forward against Kyungsoo’s bum. “But just so you know, this is going to be about you. I love you so much. You know that, right? And I’m going to make you feel so good and seeing as you’re already hard... So you know what I think?”

“More,” Kyungsoo whines.

“Thought so.” Chanyeol palms Kyungsoo’s hard through the fabric of his pants. Kyungsoo involuntarily thrusts forward against Chanyeol’s hands that don’t seem to give neither enough pressure nor friction—just floating on and off Kyungsoo’s crotch, touch becoming lighter and lighter than feathers.

Kyungsoo whimpers. “They’re going to hear us.”

“Just you, really.” Chanyeol continues grinding against Kyungsoo’s ass and makes him pant, heaving out hot, heavy breaths, and occasional sobs. Chanyeol carefully undoes Kyungsoo’s pants, careful not to have the metal on his belt clank around too much as to not make it obvious he’s being stripped naked. “Best keep it down then, hm?” Chanyeol purrs and wastes no time in gripping Kyungsoo’s now fully-hard dick in his hands, the warmth of his palms only making Kyungsoo leak more pre-cum.

“What do you want me to do, baby?” Chanyeol focuses on sucking a little spot just behind Kyungsoo’s left earlobe, letting his grip on Kyungsoo’s dick loosen a bit, making him whine and exhale with need.

Chanyeol says in a dangerously deep tone, “How badly do you want me to touch you? Hmmmm?” and fucking _purrs_. Kyungsoo, having gotten so horny to not even being able to have enough decency to wait at least until they got in a car to do this, obviously doesn’t have his mind organized enough to scramble for words.

One minute, he was sending innocent teasing texts to his boyfriend. Next thing he knows, his dick is barely being touched and his boyfriend is asking him how badly he wants it—and he’s moaning like the slut he is. Chanyeol pronounces in a low voice and rests an arm on a space on the wall Kyungsoo was leaning against, just next to his shoulder, “Mmm, don’t worry baby, I’ll take care of you. I know you have a lot on your mind, but let me make you feel good.”

Chanyeol flips Kyungsoo to face him and starts stroking Kyungsoo’s member in a slow pace, searching for a steady rhythm. He eventually finds it, keeps stroking, then had Kyungsoo wrapped around his finger, melting in his hands. Chanyeol is fixated—serious and focused—on the look Kyungsoo’s face, deep in pleasure and lost in his high. Chanyeol has always loved looking at him when he’s like this, off guard and preoccupied, while he’s the one focused on pleasuring Kyungsoo.

When he feels as if Kyungsoo was about to come, he pumped faster, at an inhuman speed. He moans and whimpers teasingly in Kyungsoo’s ear like his boyfriend’s pleasure were his own. Kyungsoo comes, and Chanyeol helps him better his orgasm, leaving the pace as it is but eventually slows down as his boyfriend rides out his high.

Strings of moans and whimpers break away from from Kyungsoo’s lips. Chanyeol whispers deeply, “Quiet, baby.” Kyungsoo is panting, heartbeat speeding through his chest, and his breathing irregular. Just as his vision steadies and his expression relaxes, he sees Chanyeol go down on him.

Chanyeol sinks to his knees and wastes no time in plunging as much as he can of Kyungsoo in his mouth. Kyungsoo shivers, one hand running through Chanyeol’s hair and another on the windowsill to keep him standing. With the state of his knees shaking he surely wouldn’t be able to stand straight or at all without the support from his other hand.

Kyungsoo pushes forward, his thrusts matching the pace Chanyeol had set with his mouth hollowing tight to meet Kyungsoo’s size. Chanyeol circles the tip with his tongue, looking up at Kyungsoo to see how good he was making him feel. Sure enough, every time he did, Kyungsoo would have his head tilted back, lips pursed closed as it was obvious that he was choking in as much moans, whimpers and words of filth, desperation and need as much as possible—the only sounds he had been making were the heavy breaths he couldn’t really help.

Chanyeol continues with the steady pace he had on the head he was giving Kyungsoo. He feels Kyungsoo’s cock twitch a bit in his mouth; he hollowed his cheeks even tighter and ran his tongue along the underside of his cock. He tried inch his boyfriend’s cock deeper into his mouth by relaxing his shoulders, angling himself to fit the entire length down his throat. Soon enough, he felt it hit the back of his throat and let it rest there. Kyungsoo sighs, Chanyeol moans and the vibrations are sent through his dick, making him shiver. Kyungsoo tries to grip tighter on Chanyeol’s hair but his hands were shaking from the absolute, pure pleasure he was getting.

Chanyeol returns to the pace he had before bottoming out; licks and sucks at the head again, looking up at Kyungsoo, and just the look on Chanyeol’s face threw him over the edge of his high.

**Author's Note:**

> this fic in numbers:
> 
> 3 bathroom breaks  
> 1,736 words of honestly just porn. who am i kidding,,  
> 5 screams of the writer against her pillow (really.)  
> 1 can of tuna and cup almond milk  
> 2 tampons
> 
> i hate myself


End file.
